


Real-Life Heroes

by Mara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay doesn't have a lot of time in England, but he *needs* to meet one of his heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real-Life Heroes

Rodney's toes wanted to tap in nervousness but he stilled them. After all, if he could face the Wraith with bravery--well, not actually pissing in his pants--then he could do this. This was just a man. Okay, he was a *great* man, but still...

With a hand that was *not* trembling, Rodney kocked on the door, wondering what he would do if the man wasn't there. It wasn't like he had a lot of time before he had to head back to Atlantis. And then the door opened and a very tall man with a large nose and widow's peak peered out at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Adams, my name is Rodney McKay. I'm a physicist and I wa--"

At the word 'physicist,' the other man's face lit up. "Do you know anything about computers?"

"Ah..." Rodney blinked. "Yes?"

The door swung open wide. "Come in, come in. Would you like a spot of tea? Call me Doug. I've just gotten the most fabulously interesting piece of software to play with for a review, but I can't get the thing to work. Maybe you'd like to try?"

Rodney blinked again. Mess around with computers with Doug Adams? Hell, yeah! "Absolutely." He grinned as he stepped through the door.

\--end--


End file.
